Talk:Miracle-Calling Clash Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen)
Well, i think they are already pretty damm good. Let's see what they are able to do by themself and then with some support This unit can go up to 29 Ki, which is a bit less than Kale and Caulifla SSJ2 but is yet pretty good. I also don't think this will be corrected, only the additionnal ATK bugs will. USA (1st ATK, 25 Ki) : 21525*4.4*1.58*1.4*2.04*1.1*6.95 = 3.267.297 Average damage (1st turn, 25 Ki) : 3267297+784362*0.75+2383255*0.25 = 4.451.382 USA (3rd ATK, 27 Ki) : 21525*4.4*1.58*1.4*2.125*1.3*6.95 = 4.022.240 Average damage (3rd turn, 27 Ki) : 4022240+952924*0.75+2921247*0.25 = 5.467.244 USA (5th ATK, 29 Ki) : 21525*4.4*1.58*1.4*2.208*1.5*6.95 = 4.822.320 Average damage (5th turn, 29 Ki) : 4822320+1110175*0.75+3435105*0.25 = 6.513.727 To be fair, it's hard to get it higher. Although, the fact that this LR does two ATK with the additionnal ATK from passive gives more chances to the additionnal ATK from Hidden Potential to active. Let's just calculate best case now. USA (10th ATK, 29 Ki) : 21525*4.4*1.58*1.4*2.208*2*6.95 = 6.429.760 Average damage (7th turn to 11th turn, 29 Ki) : 6429760+1387718*0.75+4293882*0.25 = 8.544.019 So, i'm not gonna lie, you really ain't going to reach that 24 Ki very much, so reaching the 29 Ki seems even more unlikely. Also, 10 stack is really really long, as an example, Vegito Blue also does need 10 stacks, it take some time, but he can launch up to three ATK with an higher chance to perform a fourth one... So i don't know, perhaps in game he isn't that great. The problem with that dude is Blazzing Battle which should have been replaced with Prepared for Battle or Over in a Flash, thing is, if this LR doesn't get that link, who ever will ? Let's take a quick look at DEF too. DEF : 14019*4.4*1.58*1.15 = 112.079 (Already ?!) DEF '''(3 ATK performed) : 14019*4.4*1.58*1.3*1.15 = 145.702 '''DEF (6 ATK performed) : 14019*4.4*1.58*1.6*1.15 = 179.326 DEF (10 ATK performed) : 14019*4.4*1.58*2*1.15 = 224.158 That's without any kind of support. You can't say he is bad on this point. Also, the Active Skill take the highest Ki Multiplier. Active Skill (2 ATK performed) : 21525*4.4*1.58*1.4*2.08*1.2*7.25 = 3.791.085 Active Skill (5 ATK performed) : 21525*4.4*1.58*1.4*2.208*1.5*7.25 = 5.030.478 Active Skill (7 ATK performed) : 21525*4.4*1.58*1.4*2.208*1.7*7.25 = 5.701.208 Active Skill (10 ATK performed) : 21525*4.4*1.58*1.4*2.208*2*7.25 = 6.707.304 The funny thing they should have done with this card would have been to give him 2 Ki per apparition. Like that, no more Ki problem. The Active Skill doesn't really need Ki and does 5M tho, good luck to take 41% HP with this monster in your team btw. Now let's just see what you will see in most case, and his best damage possible. Common case : USA (5th ATK, 29 Ki, Gohan SSJ2 (Teen) (the new one) + Great Saiyaman 1 and 2) : 21525*4.4*1.98*1.4*2.208*1.5*6.95 = 6.043.161 Average damage (5th turn, 29 Ki) : 6043161+1391231*0.75+4304752*0.25 = 8.162.772 Active Skill (5 ATK performed, Gohan SSJ2 (Teen)) : 21525*4.4*1.98*1.4*2.208*1.5*7.25 = 6.304.017 DEF (5th ATK, Gohan SSJ2 (Teen) + Great Saiyaman 1 and 2) : 14019*4.4*2.38*1.5*1.15 = 253.242 Best case : USA '(10th ATK, 29 Ki, Gohan SSJ2 (Teen) + Bee Pan) : 21525*4.4*1.98*1.4*2.208*2*1.33*6.95 = 10.716.539 '''Average damage '(29 Ki, Gohan SSJ2 (Teen) + Bee Pan) : 10716539+2312922*0.75+7156650*0.25 = 14.240.393 '''Active Skill (10th ATK, 29 Ki, Gohan SSJ2 (Teen) + Bee Pan) : 21525*4.4*1.98*1.4*2.208*2*1.33*7.25 = 11.179.124 DEF (10th ATK, 29 Ki, Gohan SSJ2 (Teen) + Great Saiyaman 1 and 2) : 14019*4.4*2.38*2*1.15 = 337.656 Are they the worst LR in the game ? Definitively not. Are they one of the best ? They might be. They could get much stronger with a support that would gave them an additionnal ATK, or a support that would make effect from passive easier to be fulfilled. (Like instead of gaining 1 Ki and 10% ATK + DEF, you'll gain 2 Ki and 20% ATK + DEF) Yeah, i think they could one day be the second best card. (If they still aren't, because in their team, they'll have 13 Ki right of the bat and then the Active Skill is just OP)